


Crowley & his Pack

by Batfink



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Furry Menace & Snake Boy [10]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Bathing/Washing, Boys In Love, Bubble Bath, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Humor, Kissing, London Underground, Lookalikes, Lycan Peter, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Rare Pairings, Swearing, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Just read the thing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SierraBravo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraBravo/gifts).

> Well, you knew this day had to come. I am bringing this series to a close. I hope you enjoy this last instalment, it is the craziest one yet.
> 
> Fanart in Chapter two by the Amazing SierraBravo.

Not two seconds after the hotel room door closed, Peter was stripping off his costume. Gods but he hated it. It had seemed great in the beginning, but that was back when he had only worn it about once a week. Now the shows were every night and truly, he was sick of it. Still, at least he had eventually found a pair of fake leather jeans that didn't give him a sweat rash in personal places.

Aziraphale looked up from his spot, curled on the sofa with a book and watched the trail of clothing that fell like breadcrumbs as Peter moved towards the bar. He smiled fondly. It was honestly a miracle, not one of his, that Peter ever had clothes on at all. He closed his book and stood, the pale golden satin robe Peter had bought him sliding smoothly into place and he crossed to sit on a stool on the other side of the bar Peter was standing behind. “How was it ?” He asked.

Peter downed the Midori and smiled. “Packed house again. How was your night?”

Aziraphale smiled. “Pleasant. I was just thinking of taking a bath, if you'd care to join me?” He looked up at Peter with big round eyes that didn't exactly beg, but certainly strongly beseeched him. Which was just silly really. It wasn't like Peter would say no, now was it.

“Lead the way.” Peter smiled, coming out from behind the bar, He was naked by now, of course.

Aziraphale crossed the penthouse suite towards the ridiculously large bathroom. With a snap of his fingers, the large tub was filled before they got there. The water, of course the perfect temperature. Topped with a mountain of foamy sweet smelling bubbles.

Peter caught Aziraphale around the waist as the bathroom door closed and pulled him into a kiss. Hands sliding down to the tie of Aziraphale's robe. He played with the knot for a moment as his tongue played with Aziraphale's. Then, he slowly slid it free. The robe easily parting to allow him to slip his hands inside and onto Aziraphale's hips. He pulled him closer, pressing their bare skin together as still they kissed, hands now sliding upwards to push the robe from Aziraphale's shoulders.

Aziraphale moved his hands, which were currently softly gripping Peter's hips and allowed the material to slip fully off and onto the floor. Peter parted their lips, took Aziraphale's hand and helped him into the tub. Once he was seated, Peter hopped in and settled himself between Aziraphale's legs. His head resting back on Aziraphale's shoulder, he allowed his whole body to relax, sinking into both the warmth of the water and the softness of the angel.

Peter drifted. Not quite asleep, not really awake either as Aziraphale set about washing him with a soft cloth. The water temperature always staying perfect. Aziraphale moved on to washing his hair, fingers deftly rubbing the tension out of Peter's scalp. Briefly, a thought almost occurred to Peter. “Thursday.” He murmured softly.

“What's that, love?” Aziraphale asked, leaning over to look at his face.

“It's Thursday today. Means it's Friday tomorrow.” Peter mumbled, too relaxed to be more forthcoming with his complete point.

“That is generally how it works, yes.” Aziraphale chuckled.

Peter gave a half laugh and tried to rouse himself back to full consciousness. It was hard though, with Aziraphale still rubbing at his scalp so he decided to give up and wait until the angel was finished.

Ten minutes later, Aziraphale had finished with his hair and Peter was ready to try again. The tub was huge, so he was able to sit up and turn so that he was facing Aziraphale. “Tomorrow is Friday.” He stated.

“Yes, we've established this.” Aziraphale smirked.

Peter pursed his lips. “Last Friday of the month.” He prompted.

“Oh!” Aziraphale caught on. “No shows again until Monday.”

“Exactly. So, what do you want to do with the weekend? The jet is on standby. Take us wherever you want to go.” Peter reached out and took Aziraphale's hand, linking their fingers together.

Aziraphale thought for a moment. “Could we go home?” He asked. “To, to London, I mean?” He wasn't actually sure if Peter would consider London his home. He had only lived with Aziraphale for six weeks before they left on the tour.

“Of course.” Peter agreed instantly. “We can leave tomorrow.” Aziraphale beamed and pulled him forwards into a kiss.

\--- 

They arrived in London shortly after tea-time and headed straight for the bookshop. It was closed when they got there, but that was no surprise considering the time. When they got inside, Aziraphale noticed the light was still on in the back room. He headed through, Peter following behind.

“Wotcha Angel.” Crowley grinned at him from where he was stood with an armful of books he was carefully transferring to the shelf in front of him. He wasn't wearing a shirt.

“Does no-one in this family know what shirts are for?” Aziraphale muttered. Crowley just smirked at him and winked.

Lucian was sprawled, furry belly up on the sofa and Peter stopped in the doorway and stared at him. “How in the hell?” He asked.

Crowley looked from Peter to Lucian and back again. “Oh, that. Yeah. Forgot you didn't know about that.” He shrugged. “I can change Lucian's form to full wolf. When he lets me.”

Peter turned to look at him. “You can? Do ME!” Before Crowley had time to respond, Peter had stripped off all his clothes. Aziraphale shook his head and put his hands over his face in dismay. Crowley chuckled.

“You have to start the shift yourself. Then don't resist when you feel me pushing it further.” Crowley informed him.

Peter nodded and began to shift. He felt the usual changes. The joints popping, teeth growing, fur sprouting, but then instead of the feeling of growing, this time he felt himself being pushed downwards. He panicked briefly and fought against it, but then he felt Aziraphale's fingers close around his claws. “Relax.” He said softly and Peter did. He let Crowley's power push him down, compact his form until he realised he was standing on four large paws. He looked up, an angel and a demon staring down at him.

“You okay?” Aziraphale asked.

“_Yeah._” Peter replied in his head without realising the words wouldn't come out of his mouth.

“That's good.” Aziraphale replied.

“_Wait. You heard that?_” Peter asked.

“_We all heard that._” Lucian replied and Peter's head snapped around to look at him.

He caught sight of his own side as his head turned and he gasped. “_Holy shit! Look at me._” He sat down. “_Oww!_” He stood up again as a sharp pain struck.

“_You gotta watch out for the tail._” Lucian informed him.

“_Right._” Peter turned to look, but of course his butt went with him, so he couldn't actually look at his own tail. He heard the others laughing at him and he huffed in annoyance.

Lucian slid down from the sofa and padded over to him. “_Lets get a look at you then._”

Peter narrowed his eyes at him. “_No sniffing my butt._”

Lucian flicked his head and whacked it against Peter's shoulder. “_Very funny._”

Peter was slightly taller at the shoulder than Lucian. His head and body slightly smaller though. He had beautifully red-brown fur that curled slightly at the ends. His lycan eyes, star-shot like Lucian's were green across the black. Lucian completed his circle of Peter and went to sit beside Crowley. “_Not bad._” He nodded.

Peter thought very carefully about his tail and managed to move it out of the way so that he could sit down. Aziraphale crouched down beside him and pushed his fingers into his soft fur. “You're beautiful.” He smiled leaning in to press a kiss to Peter's cold, black nose. Peter's mouth dropped open and he licked Aziraphale's cheek.

\--- 

An angel and a demon sat facing each other on miraculous sofas in the back room of a Soho bookshop. They drank wine and caught up on the intervening months. Each with a lap full of sleeping wolf. “He finally has an excuse not to wear clothes.” Crowley laughed, gesturing towards Peter.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes. “Sell any books then?” It came across as casual, but Crowley could sense the undertone.

“Just the one actually.” Crowley smiled and pretended he didn't see the way Aziraphale tried not to frown. “Complete works of Shakespeare. Not a first edition. Not one of the weirdly printed ones. Literary student. Volunteers at Battersea on the weekends, walking the dogs.” Crowley raised an eyebrow in challenge at the angel.

Aziraphale smiled. “Well then. That's all right.”

\--- 

When morning rolled around, Crowley and Lucian were asleep on their sofa. Only Crowley's snake like defiance of physics and gravity keeping his position from being uncomfortable. His head hanging off the back of the sofa, arms and legs tangled in wolf.

Aziraphale on the opposite sofa, sitting properly of course, was reading a book when Peter stirred. He tried to move but hadn't realised he was still in wolf form and fell off the sofa with a yelp that startled the other two awake. “_Shit!_” Peter growled, trying to co-ordinate his limbs into an upright position.

“_You'll get the hang of it._” Lucian's sleepy voice sounded in his brain. He jumped from the sofa and gave a full body shake. Ears flapping, tongue lolling out, wiggling all the way down his body to end with his tail wagging.

“_You make it look so easy._” Peter huffed.

Lucian laughed. “_First time I tried that, I cracked my head on the wall. Eyes on the side of your head make spacial awareness all screwy until you get used to it. I also tripped both up and down stairs._” He shook his head. “_Don't even get me started on the number of times I've gotten my tail caught in a door._”

Peter laughed. “_I feel better now, about being a clutz._”

“Who's for breakfast?” Crowley asked.

Aziraphale looked at him. “You want to go out with them looking like that?” He gestured to the two wolves.

Crowley shrugged. “Lucian and I go out all the time with him looking like that.”

“_You should change too._” Lucian told Aziraphale. “_Crowley could absolutely pull off 'casual stroll with my pack of wolves'._”

Crowley laughed. Aziraphale gaped at him.

“_Wait, what?_” Peter asked looking between Lucian and Aziraphale.

“_You don't know?_” Lucian replied surprised. “_Aziraphale can turn into a wolf too._”

“_Shut the front door!_” Peter exclaimed. “_This I gotta see._”

“No, I couldn't.” Aziraphale shook his head. “Not in public.”

“_Oh come on._” Peter pleaded before Lucian started a chant of 'do it, do it' that he then joined in with.

Aziraphale looked to Crowley, who shrugged unhelpfully. “What harm could it do?”

Aziraphale sighed in defeat and with a quick snap a large white wolf was standing in his place. Peter's eyes went wide. “_Look at you._” He said, awed. “_So handsome._”

Crowley looked down at him. “Tartan collar, Angel?”

“_It's the law._” Aziraphale huffed.

Crowley leaned down and gripped the buckle on Aziraphale's collar. Pulled until it slid down to under his chin. “Pretty sure it's not legal without the tag.” He snapped his fingers and there was a metallic clink sound as a silver heart shaped tag appeared attached to the buckle. The word 'Angel' was engraved on it in a flowing script and Crowley's mobile number was stamped on the back. Crowley flicked the tag then reached up and scratched Aziraphale behind the ear. “There you go, Angel. All legal.” Aziraphale licked his hand. He couldn't see the tag, but he knew it would be perfect.

“_I'm not wearing one of those._” Peter shook his head.

Lucian nodded. “_Don't worry about it. I've never worn one._”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes at both of them. In wolf form, they were still pale blue.

Crowley clapped his hands together. “Right pups, let's go.” He turned towards the door but Aziraphale stepped in front of him blocking his path. “What?” He asked looking down. Aziraphale raised his head and touched his nose to Crowley's bare stomach. “Ah, right.” With a snap, Crowley acquired a shirt and his usual skinny scarf and Aziraphale stepped out of his way.

\--- 

As the four of them strolled down the street, people scattered out of their way. Crowley smirked and started humming a tune. Peter looked up at him. “_Reservoir Dogs, really?_” He asked and Crowley laughed reaching out to ruffle his ears.

When they arrived at the tube station the rush hour commuters were easing off and the tourist numbers were increasing but still, Crowley had no trouble approaching one of the wider entrance barrier gates. With a snap, the gates parted and stayed that way long enough for three wolves to precede him through.

“All dogs must be kept on a leash.” Crowley read aloud the sign. He looked to Aziraphale and burst out laughing. The angel wolf now had a thin black leash attached to his collar, the end of which he was holding in his mouth.

“_I'm not wearing a leash._” Lucian growled.

“_That's discrimination._” Peter snarled. “_Why only dogs? Have you seen the size of the rats down here? They should be on a bloody leash!_”

“It's the rules.” Crowley smirked at them. Lucian and Peter looked at each other, nodded and then both moved their heads back behind Crowley and bit him on the arse. Crowley yelped, jumping away and swatting at both of them. “I'll have you neutered.” He threatened.

“_That would hurt you as much as it would me._” Lucian chuckled.

Crowley scowled at him. “Good point.”

By this time, the sight of a man, with three huge wolves that he appeared to be having a one-sided conversation with had ensured that when the train arrived, no other passengers were waiting to get into their carriage. This meant that when they entered and found an entire section of empty seats, there was nothing to stop Crowley from plonking himself in the middle one.

He sprawled, as he usually did, which meant that when Aziraphale jumped up beside him, he briefly had a face full of fuzzy butt and got whapped in the chest by a tail before Aziraphale got turned around. “Angel!” He exclaimed as Aziraphale sat down. Aziraphale huffed and sat down as primly as he would in human form. Leash still in his mouth.

Lucian on the other hand promptly lay down on Crowley's other side, head and one front paw in his lap, back paws hanging off the edge of the seat.

The train started to move and Peter, still unsteady on his paws promptly fell over. “_Sod this._” He huffed and rolled onto his back sprawling out in the aisle. Crowley tucked one foot out of the way to give him room and then relaxed back into his seat, a smug grin on his face as the other passengers in the carriage side eyed them nervously. All that is, but one little kid whose mother was desperately trying to hold them back and quiet the squeals of 'Doggie!'

Twenty minutes later, they exited the tube and headed for a nearby street market. Aziraphale lost his lead as soon as they were out of the station.

They wandered through the various stalls, each of them stopping at different ones where Crowley bought them breakfast and himself a coffee. So far, none of them had interested Aziraphale, but then Crowley spied one selling baked goods. He nudged Aziraphale with his knee and when he looked up, Crowley pointed to the stall. “Croissant?” Aziraphale licked his lips. “I'll take that as a yes.” Crowley smiled and headed over.

Food consumed and coffee drunk they made their way out of the market and into a park. Crowley found a bench and this time, he let Aziraphale get up and seated before he sat himself down.

Peter promptly sat down on the path with a whump, stood back up, flicked his tail while glaring at the others, daring them to say anything before he sat back down again.

Lucian sat down beside him and started chewing on his back leg. Aziraphale looked down at him. “_Really, my boy. Have you gone completely feral already?_”

Lucian stopped and looked up at him. “_What? It's itchy._”

A group of mothers entered the park with a pack of toddlers and Aziraphale subtly shifted closer to Crowley. Crowley said nothing but reached out and put his arm around him.

A chorus of 'Doggie' went up from the toddlers and soon the mother's were being dragged over. “Can the kids pet your dogs, mister?” One of the mothers asked.

Crowley smiled. He pointed to Lucian. “That one, yes.” He looked to Peter with a raised eyebrow and when he nodded Crowley added. “That one too.” He pulled Aziraphale closer into his side. “Not this one though.” He shrugged at the group. “He's grouchy.” Aziraphale bristled beside him but Crowley ignored it.

When the mothers had finally persuaded the kids to leave, Lucian looked up at Aziraphale. “_What was that about?_”

Aziraphale turned his head away. “Aziraphale hates kids.” Crowley informed him.

“_What?_” Peter gasped. “_How did I not know this?_”

“He doesn't mind them once they get a bit older, but that age? Yep, hates 'em.” Crowley shrugged.

Aziraphale turned his head back. “_I don't hate them._” He insisted. “_I just don't particularly like them. They're all sticky and grabby. They ruin perfectly good books and fur coats._”

Lucian and Peter both burst out laughing. In their current forms it came out as a series of woofs and growls that made them sound like the cartoon dog, Muttley.

\--- 

Lucian had been running about the park by himself for about ten minutes before he decided to liven things up a bit. Coming in fast behind Peter, he pounced on him. The two wolves rolled a few times before Lucian was back on his paws and dancing away.

“_Lucian, you arse!_” Peter snarled. “_I am gonna yeet you into next week!_” He took off after him.

The two of them chased each other around the park, dodging and tackling each other as Crowley and Aziraphale watched on. “Can you believe we're dating these idiots?” Crowley asked looking at Aziraphale who huffed and shook his head.

A few moments later and Peter was heading back towards them, Lucian hot on his tail. Peter didn't slow down. He ran right at them and launched himself onto Crowley's lap. “What the fuck!” Crowley yelled. Peter launched himself again, off Crowley's lap and over his shoulder dropping down to the ground behind him and ducking behind the bench.

“_I'm a lover, not a fighter._” He panted, crawling underneath the bench.

Crowley leant forwards and looked at him under the bench. “I call bullshit.” Crowley declared. “I met you in a bar fight.” Lucian circled the bench and snapped at Peter's tail. Peter wriggled out from between Crowley's legs turning to face him.

“_No, you rescued me from a bar fight._” Peter countered.

“_Really?_” Lucian asked coming back around the bench and sitting down beside Peter.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Aziraphale made me.” He cast an accusatory glance at the white wolf beside him. “He thought you were cute.”

“_Aww!_” Peter gave a doggy grin looking up at Aziraphale.

Lucian made a sound like he was trying to hack up his breakfast... as did Crowley.

\--- 

A few hours later, they left the park and took the tube back to Soho. On the walk back to the bookshop, Lucian stopped outside the Greggs he and Crowley usually frequented. “Stay here and make sure no one tries to pet him.” Crowley said to Peter pointing to Aziraphale and then he followed Lucian inside.

“Hello, Shadow.” The woman behind the counter smiled at Lucian. “The usual is it?”

“Uh, no.” Crowley spoke up startling the woman.

“Oh, sorry mate. Didn't see you there.” She looked from Lucian to Crowley. “He yours then?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Crowley nodded with a smile, reaching down to ruffle Lucian's fur.

“What's his real name then?” She asked and Crowley looked at her blankly for a moment.

“Well, funny you should mention it.” He shrugged. “It actually is, Shadow.”

The woman smiled. “I knew it. So, what will it be today then, if not the usual?”

“Four chocolate eclairs.” Crowley replied. Movement outside the door caught his eye and he turned to check on Peter and Aziraphale.

The woman followed his gaze and noticed the other two wolves sitting outside the door. “They yours too?”

Crowley shrugged. “In a manner of speaking.”

“Wot they called then?” She asked.

“Well.” Crowley thought for a moment. “That one's called Angel.” He pointed to Aziraphale. “The other one's called...” He frowned. “Hairball?” He suggested. Lucian leant hard against his side, almost pushing him over. Crowley looked down at the disapproving expression on Lucian's face. “I dunno.” He gestured vaguely. “He's new.” He looked from Lucian to Peter. “What about Red?” He looked back to Lucian who flicked his head like a shrug. Crowley looked back to the woman who was now holding a box with the chocolate eclairs. “Angel and Red.” He informed her confidently as he reached in his pocket and handed her a tenner in exchange for the box.

She put the note in the till and handed him his change. “Lucky guy.” She smiled. “They're all gorgeous.”

Crowley smiled too and pocketed his change. “Yeah, they are.” He followed Lucian out of the shop.

“See you again soon, Shadow.” The woman called after them and Lucian looked back, gave a happy woof, then trotted out tail wagging.

Soon they were back in the bookshop and as the door closed Lucian and Aziraphale changed back. A snap and Lucian was dressed. Sort of. The shirt wasn't buttoned. “_How did you do that?_” Peter asked.

“Same as always.” Lucian replied.

“_Oh right._” Peter shook his head and soon, he was crouched naked on the floor. A snap and he too was dressed. He looked at Aziraphale who just raised a challenging eyebrow. Peter stared back at him with a look of defiance and slowly undid every button on his shirt, except the last one at the bottom. He then undid the cuffs and rolled up the sleeves.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, but since the shirt actually stayed on, he said nothing, opting instead to head for the kitchen tucked into a hidden room just off the back room.

Crowley followed with the box of chocolate eclairs because he knew they would have to go on a plate. No way would the angel just let them eat them straight out of the box.

**EPILOGUE**

The four immortal beings stood on the pavement outside the bookshop and admired the new sign above the door. **A & L Fell and Co.** The 'and Co.' had always referred to Crowley, but now it also referred to Peter.

Six months of the year, Aziraphale joined Peter on tour with his show and Lucian ran the bookshop. It had taken a lot of cajoling, but now the bookshop sported both a till and a card reader, the latter of which only worked when Lucian was in charge as Aziraphale still refused to have a mobile. The shop also stocked a new collection of occult books on vampires and lycans courtesy of both Lucian and Peter, that were just as impossible to buy as the other books.

“What do you think?” Aziraphale asked looking from the sign to Lucian.

Lucian smiled. “I love it.”

\--- 

Two burly men in dark clothes entered the shop just as Lucian was getting ready to close up. They placed a large roll of notes on the desk and suggested quite strongly that Lucian might like to sell the shop.

Lucian smiled politely, then introduced them to his wolf side. They were never seen again.


	2. ❤️ Fanart by SierraBravo ❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at it! 😍 Just look at it.😍 I am in love! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> ❤️ For SierraBravo, as promised. ❤️ If you're not already reading her Lucian/Good Omens fic, you should be. [Wisely Chosen Faces.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196937/chapters/47857150)


End file.
